


It Feels Good

by SterekLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Erica are still alive because I love them, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Shower Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLove/pseuds/SterekLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't expect Danny to want him but neither did Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is such shit, its my first time writing and I'm not very good. But if you'd like to follow me on tumblr that would be nice. holyfocker.tumblr.com

"Hit the showers!" Finstock yelled. All the boys ran inside.  
"Except Danny and Stilinski."  
"What? Why?" They both asked.  
"I need someone to clean the field up and grab all the balls."   
Stiles chuckles and Danny rolls his eyes at him.  
"Alright." Danny says disappointedly.   
By the time they're both done cleaning up everyone has gone home.   
Stiles strips his shirt off and Danny follows.  
They both start to undress and Danny is curious to see the rest of Stiles which is a bit strange to him. He never thought of Stiles that way even when Stiles asks Danny if he finds him attractive. So here he is watching Stiles get naked. Danny watches Stiles pull his lacrosse shorts down revealing his jockstrap. Danny's mouth goes dry.  
He watches Stiles smooth ass. Stiles looks over at Danny wondering why he stopped undressing. Stiles smirks and says "See anything you like Danny boy?"  
Danny embarrassed by being caught starts coughing erratically.   
"Um."   
'Yes Danny?" Stiles says with a smirk.  
 "I-Um..."  
Stiles feeling a bit confident gets fully naked and walks to the showers without saying a word to Danny.  
Danny feels his erection in his shorts and walks toward the showers, stripping off.  
Not being able to control himself, Danny gets in the shower with Stiles.   
Stiles feels his presence and tries not to laugh at how much he knows Danny wants him right now.  
Danny puts his hand on Stiles waist and the other stroking Stiles cock. Stiles grinds his ass on Danny's erection which causes Danny to groan out.   
He starts leaving kisses down Stiles neck with his hand still stroking Stiles' hard penis. Stiles is a mess, so close to his climax.  
He reaches behind himself to grab Danny's leaking cock, messaging the head of it.   
Both boys so close to ecstasy with a flick of the wrist they're both shouting out profanities and releasing their cum into each others hands.  
Breathing heavily Stiles looks at Danny and asks with a shy smile-  
"You wanna come to my house?"


	2. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Danny just wanted to have a good time...again. They didn't expect to get interrupted by Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is such shit, its my first time writing and I'm not very good. But if you'd like to follow me on tumblr that would be nice. holyfocker.tumblr.com

When Danny and Stiles get to his house they bump into the Sheriff.  
"Hey guys. Why are you home so late?"  
"Hey dad. Me and Danny had to stay a little late at practice."  
"Oh okay. Alright well if you boys get hungry order some pizza. My shift is in 10 minutes. I'll be home late  so don't wait up."  
"Awesome-Um I mean mkay. Bye dad."  
The sheriff gives him a confused look but leaves anyway.   
Stiles grabs Danny's hand and rushes up the stairs.  
Stiles opens his bedroom door and Danny throws Stiles onto the bed. Stiles giggles at this while Danny is pulling his shirt over his head. Danny pulls Stiles' t-shirt up to his chest leaving kisses and little hickeys on his body. Stiles is moaning uncontrollably when Danny starts grinding their dicks together. Stiles flips them so he's on top. He leans down to kiss Danny, his tongue darting into his mouth. Danny slides his hands down to Stiles' ass gripping it and thrusting their clothed erections harder together. They're both a moaning mess when Stiles feels a breeze.   
"What the fuc-Derek?! Get out!"  
"Leave." Derek says eyes darted at Danny.  
Danny is utterly confused at this point. Who is this guy and why is he in Stiles' bedroom?  
"I don't think so. This is my room. You can leave Derek."   
Derek says nothing but glares at Danny.  
"Um. It's okay Stiles. I'll see you later." Danny says giving one last peck on Stiles' plump lips.  
Stiles hears Derek give a low growl.  
Once Stiles knows Danny has left Stiles is fuming.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Did you not see that I was in the middle of something? Something very good."  
Derek pushes Stiles down on the bed.  
"Shut up Stiles."  
"Don't tell me what to do. And you know what-"  
Derek cuts Stiles off with a hard kiss. The kiss last a good few minutes. Stiles feels hot and out of breathe. Once their lips part Derek looks into Stiles' eyes and says  
"Don't let me see him touch you again. You're mine."  
And with that Derek is gone through the window.  
Stiles is sat on his bed in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm getting better at this.


	3. Caught by Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out about the relationship between Stiles and Danny... And whatever Derek and Stiles are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyfocker.tumblr.com

That night Stiles didn't sleep at all. His mind was reeling. Thoughts of Danny and Derek ran through his mind. Why did Derek kiss him? He thought Derek hated him, and now Derek is claiming Stiles as his own? Stiles obviously knew Derek is super hot but Stiles belongs to no one so Derek can go fuck himself. He gets up to take a shower and gets ready for school.   
"Hey bud. Sleep well?" The Sheriff asked.  
"No. Not really." Stiles sat at the table to eat his cereal.  
"Oh? How come? Too much school work?"  
"Yeah. That's why." Stiles lied.  
"Alright Dad I gotta go or I'm gonna be late."  
"Okay kiddo. Bye."  
And with that Stiles got in his jeep and drove to school. He was only five minutes late to class but when he walked in he noticed Scott perk up. Scott's facial features turned from excitement from seeing his best friend to a disturbed frown. Just then Stiles remembered Scott is a werewolf with a really good sense of smell.  
"You had sex with Danny?!" Scott asked once Stiles sat down beside him.  
"Could you keep your voice down. And no I didn't have sex with Danny we just...fooled around a bit."  
"What? I didn't even know you were gay. I thought we told each other everything." Scott said a bit upset.  
"Scott. I'm not gay. Maybe a little bisexual. I didn't expect it to happen, it just did."  
"Why do you smell like Derek too...? OH MY GOD. Stiles you didn't have a three-way did you?"  
"Dude! No! He saw me and Danny in my room making out and got really pissed. He told Danny to leave and then he kissed me! Scott he told me I was his!"  
"Oh...Well what are you gonna do?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know but I don't belong to anyone. I can mess around with Danny if I want." Stiles stated.   
Just then the bell rang signaling lunch. Scott and Stiles took a seat and started chatting.  
Danny and Jackson walked into the cafeteria.  
"Oh look there's Stiles." Danny pointed out.  
"And why am I suppose to care."  
Jackson asked.  
"Because we kind of hooked up and I like him." Danny said shyly.  
"Danny! You could do so much better than the little geek."   
"Jackson be nice."  
They started walking to Scott and Stiles' table.   
"Hey." Danny said.  
Stiles looked up- "Hey! Sit down."  
"Thanks." Danny said.  
Both Stiles and Danny were a bit shy but Danny leans over to kiss Stiles. They both had tiny smirks when they hear their friends groan.  
"Seriously, could you guys not do that? I'm trying to eat." Jackson said.  
"Fine." Stiles said getting up to throw his lunch away.   
"Danny, wanna skip the rest of the day and go hang out?"   
"Sure." Danny said with a huge grin.  
They walk into the super market for some ice cream. Stiles turns around to see Derek starring intensely at him.   
"Oh shit balls." Stiles says.  
"What?"   
"Hey let's forget about the ice cream and go to a place I know. It's secluded and we can make out in my jeep." Stiles says almost in a begging tone.  
"I like making out." Danny says laughing.  
Stiles drives through the woods and parks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was such shit... I rushed it but next chapter will be good. :)


	4. Derek feels Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek doesn't like Danny very much. He wants Stiles...so he takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'll put the next chapter up soon! holyfocker.tumblr.com

Stiles drives into the woods and as soon as he parks he's grabbing Danny and hauling him into the back seat. Danny strips off his shirt then does the same for Stiles. Stiles is groaning like a madman at the sensation of their clothed cocks grinding together. Danny is sucking on Stiles' neck making him moan out Danny's name. He slides his hands under Stiles, grabbing onto his ass and rubbing their cocks together with such force.  
"Ah! Danny...mmm...fuck!"  
"Oh fuck Stiles!"  
They both are squirming into each others hold gasping for breath. Neither of them has ever felt this sensation and it's so good. Fuck it's so good. Stiles cums with a loud moan and Danny follows. Stiles is in absolute bliss. The sensation was so intense. Stiles looks at Danny and they both starts laughing. Danny reaches up to peck Stiles' lips.  
*Knock Knock*  
Stiles looks up to see who is knocking on the windshield. He freezes in disbelief.  
"Get the fuck out of the car." Derek says looking at Danny. Danny hurriedly steps out of the car and is pushed to the side of Derek. Derek sits in Stiles' jeep and say- "Lets go."  
Stiles is just in shock.  
"Go!"  
"But...what about Danny?"  
"He can walk." Derek says.  
******************************************  
They drive to Stiles' house and luckily the sheriff wasn't home.  
Derek pushes Stiles' up against his bedroom door and slams his lips to Stiles.  
"Derek, what are you doing? Stop." Stiles says in between breathes.  
Derek grinds up against Stiles' hardening cock.  
"Do you really want me to stop?"  
"Ughh..." Stiles moans. Torn between what to do. This feels way to good to stop.  
"Fuck. Don't stop."  
Derek smirks and throws Stiles on the bed, taking off all of there clothes.  
"Wait Derek I've never done this... With a guy. Well I've never does this with anyone."  
"Stiles don't worry we're only going to do what you're comfortable with." Derek says while cradling Stiles' cheek. Derek reaches up and pecks Stiles' lips.  
"Okay." Stiles says.  
He flips Stiles over and spreads his legs. Derek can feel Stiles shaking. Reaching up and rubbing his back to comfort him, "Stiles, relax." He instantly relaxes at Derek's words.  
He feels something wet poking his tight hole and realizing it's Derek's tongue. "Oh fuck!" Stiles can barely think, the feeling of Derek's tongue pleasuring him is so intense. Lapping up at his tight hole, Derek moans.  
"God Stiles, I wanna feel how tight you are."  
"Ugh! Derek finger me"  
Derek growls and Stiles cock is hardening even more and leaking pre cum. Stiles has only ever tried one finger inside himself but to feel someone else's fingers especially Derek's inside him makes him want to cum on the spot. Reaching up into Stiles' bedside drawer, Derek takes the lube and coats his fingers with it. Rubbing up and down Stiles' hole Derek finally inserting one finger. Stiles moans loudly making Derek very pleased.  
"Oh god, Derek...feels so good."  
Derek inserts a second finger and then a third making Stiles arch his back and groan.  
"Ugh. Derek I'm gonna cum!"  
"Yeah, cum for me Stiles. I want to feel your tight little ass clench around my fingers."  
Stiles has never heard such filthy words said to him but it fucking works. Stiles is a mess, cuming all over his sheets. He feels like jello.  
Derek's cock is hard and streaming pre cum from his swollen head. Reaching down Derek jerks himself off all over Stiles' ass and back. He falls on top of Stiles, crushing him.  
"Derek, you're heavy. Get off."  
Derek rolls off him and lays next to him on the bed. Both are trying to catch their breathes.  
"I should go before your dad gets home."  
"Yeah."  
Derek gets up, puts his clothes on, and pecks Stiles lips.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Mkay."  
Stiles doesn't even know what to think. Was this a one time thing? He doesn't want it to be. The realization is freaking Stiles out. He dreads having to see Scott mostly because he probably reeks of Derek. Slowly Stiles falls asleep.


	5. You have to choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't choose between Derek or Danny but neither of them want to share him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its taken so long to update but i needed to put a new chapter up so I quickly typed this up. Check out my tumblr if you'd like: holyfocker.tumblr.com

When Stiles wakes up all he thinks about was last night. The feeling of Derek’s tongue in his ass was making him hard all over again. Stiles has to jerk off in the shower before school. When walking into class he hoped he scrubbed well enough for Scott to not smell Derek’s come on him. The look on Scott’s face tells otherwise.  
“Dude! What the hell? I thought you skipped school yesterday to fool around with Danny but you smell like Derek. “  
“Ugh. I don’t know Scott. This is really complicated. I really like Danny but I sort of like Derek too.”  
Scott gives Stiles a sympathetic look. “I think Danny really likes you. It might hurt him to know you fool around with Derek too.”  
“I just don’t know what to do. I feel like I need to tell him how I feel about Derek though.”  
“Yeah, that’s the least you could do, man.” Scott gives Stiles a pat on the back and walks away.  
When Danny sees Stiles he’s a bit uncomfortable. He thinks Stiles might want to end things with him and he really doesn’t want to hear it. After all how can he compete with Derek? He’s older, hotter, and his body is that of a Greek god. It’s an easy choice for Stiles. It’ll always be Derek.  
“Hey.” Stiles walks up to Danny and gives a sad smile. “I’m really sorry about yesterday. What happened was so not cool.”  
“Stiles. It’s okay. You don’t have to apologies. I understand. You like Derek and I don’t want to get in the way of you two.”  
“But Danny that’s the problem. I’m not with Derek. He never even looked at me that way until he caught us making out in my room. I guess he got jealous and couldn’t hide it anymore but I really like you both. This is all just so complicated.”  
“I hate to say this and I don’t want to put you in this position but this is the part where you choose one of us.” And just like that Danny walks away.  
Stiles has had a long day and just wants his bed. He crawls up the stairs and into his bedroom but of course he’s not alone. Derek is just lounging on his bed with his hands behind his head.  
“How was school? I’m guessing pretty well because I can smell a hint of Danny on you.”  
“Oh my god! Nothing happened. I just talked to him.”  
“About what?”  
“About how I fancy both of you. Derek, I don’t know what to do. I know your possessive and you don’t want to share me but I like Danny too. I’m just really torn.”  
Derek gives a stern look. “You have to choose. It’s either Danny or me. Your choice.” Derek then jumps out of the window.  
“I can’t believe this is my life.” Stiles throws his sheets on top of him and let’s sleep take over.  
The next day Stiles texts both Danny and Derek.  
Stiles: I need to get to know both of you more so going on dates is mandatory. Make me swoon :P 

It’s Friday and Scott walks over to Stiles while he’s at his locker. “Everyone is going out tonight. You in?”  
“Yeah dude. I need to loosen up and alcohol seems like a great idea. Who’s going?”  
“Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Danny, and apparently Derek.”  
“What? Shit dude. This is gonna be awkward.”  
“No, it doesn't have to be. Just drink and dance with both. Just have a good time dude!” 

Stiles is going through his closet to figure out what he’s going to wear tonight. He ends up choosing a tight blue t-shirt that shows off his body and tight skinny jeans that accentuates that gorgeous ass of his. He knows this is going to have all the boy’s mouths watering. So sue him if he wants to tease a little bit. He just wants to have a good night with many orgasms.  
Everyone is supposed to meet up at Jungle Nightclub. He sees both Derek and Danny there giving each other dirty looks. When they look up and see Stiles their jaws drop. Holy shit does Stiles look edible.  
Stiles gives a smirk. He knows the effect he has on them already. “Who wants some shots?!” Everyone cheers and Isaac goes to get the first round.  
After a few rounds of drinks and everyone is a bit tipsy, the group go to the dance floor. Automatically Stiles is in the middle of Derek and Danny. Stiles in the middle, Danny in front of him, and Derek behind him. He can feel the beat of the music thudding in his ears but Derek’s mouth is on Stiles’s ear, sucking on his ear lobe. Stiles groans and the blood rushes to his penis. It doesn't make it any better that Danny is grinding their hard-ons together. Stiles throws one arm around Danny’s neck and the other around Derek’s neck, bringing him in and kissing him.  
“Stop having a three-way on the dance floor!” Scott shouts and the rest of the group giggle at his outburst. Stiles turns pink with embarrassment but he’s having too much fun to stop now.  
Derek starts sucking a hickey into Stiles’s neck and he groans so loud. “Ugh, Derek. Stop this all feels too good. I’m gonna cream my pants.”  
Danny hears this and a shiver runs down his spine at the thought of that happening in the middle of a nightclub. He grabs Stiles’s hips and grinds incredibly hard into Stiles.  
“Oh my- fuck!” Stiles is jerking spastically. He can’t stop shuddering. This was such an intense orgasm. Once he comes down from his high, he lets go of the boys and looks at both of them- “I’m gonna go home and shower. This was fun though.”  
He gets in his jeep and drives home. The only thing going through his mind is that this was supposed to be a fun night of having nothing to worry about but coming in his pants made everything much harder. No pun intended. Derek and Danny both made him feel so good and he still has no idea who to choose. Why is this so difficult?


	6. Preoccupied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes on a date with Danny

Stiles wakes up the next morning with a horrible hangover. His head is pounding and thoughts of last night come reeling in. He remembers how great that orgasm felt but afterwards was so…strange. He never thought anything like that would happen to him. Two hot guys making him cream his pants in the middle of a club is just something people fantasize about but it happened to him and he’s kind of embarrassed about it. Stiles doesn't even realize Derek is sitting on his computer chair.

“Holy Hell!” Stiles screams and steps out of bed. “What are you doing here?”

Derek gets up from his seat and starts walking slowly towards Stiles. “You left so quickly last night.” At this point Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waste and presses his lips to his neck.

“Ugh. Derek.” Stiles moans against Derek.

“I know you like it Stiles. You don’t have to pretend or deny yourself. Just enjoy.”

That’s all Stiles needs. He lets Derek have him. Derek shoves him on the bed. He slowly strips Stiles then himself. He kisses down Stiles’ body, flicking his tongue against his nipple.

“Derek” Stiles groans. Derek smirks and continues kissing down his body until he gets to Stiles’ cock. He flicks his tongue against the head earning a moan from Stiles.  
“Feels so good.” Stiles says.

Derek sucks Stiles into his mouth.   
“OH FUCK.” The sensation is out of this world and Stiles wants Derek to do this forever.   
Derek flips Stiles around so he can eat Stiles out.

“God. Love your fucking ass. Your tight hole is so gorgeous and I know you love it when I rim you. Say it. Tell me how much you love my tongue in your ass.”

“Oh my god. Derek I love your fucking tongue in my ass. Ughh! Feels so fucking good. Make me cum!”

“Oh baby I will.” Derek lightly dips his tongue against Stiles’ ass and just flicks it, trying to tease Stiles.

“No Derek, don’t tease me please. I need your tongue in me.”

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ thighs and sticks his tongue in his ass. Stiles is grinding his cock into his mattress.

“Derek. I’m- I’m not gonna last long.”

“Cum for me baby, let go.” Derek removes his tongue and sticks a finger into Stiles, immediately hitting his prostate. This sends shocks down Stiles’ spine.

“Oh my god! Derek, fuck me with your fingers!”

Derek enters two more fingers, stretching Stiles. Derek takes Stiles’ ball into his mouth, one then the other. All of these stimulations are making Stiles incoherent. He doesn’t even realize he’s cumming until Derek’s fingers speed up wanting to make Stiles’ orgasm more intense.

“Fuck.” Stiles breathes out. “That was amazing.” Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles turns around and looks down at Derek. “Do you want me to help?”

“No, that’s okay but just think about that orgasm.” Derek laughs and leaves Stiles’ room.

“Shit.” Stiles 

 

The next morning Danny walks up to Stiles while they are in class.

“Hey, I’m taking you out tonight. Dinner and a movie. Pick you up at 7.” Danny says with a smirk before walking away. Stiles doesn’t even want to hid his excitement for tonight. As soon as class is over Stiles runs in his jeep to hurry home and figure out what the hell he’s gonna wear tonight. Not surprising at all but Derek is lying on Stiles’ bed when he gets home. 

“Why are you so jumpy?” Derek asks.

“I have a date tonight.” Stiles replies.

“With Danny I assume?”

“Well you would assume right.”

“Whatever have fun.” Derek gets up off of the bed and walks closer to Stiles putting a hand on his waste. “Just remember this for your date tonight.” Derek kisses Stiles with such passion. Stiles thinks this is the most romantic kiss he has ever had. Stiles is swooning. Derek steps back and leaves the room.

“I am so fucked.” Stiles sighs.

“Hey, kiddo. What are you up to?” The sheriff asks when he sees the mess of clothes all over his son’s room.

“I have a date tonight so I’m not really sure what to wear.” Stiles says in a panic.

“Relax. Whatever you wear is gonna be great. Who’s the lucky person?”

“Danny.”

“Well he’s a nice boy. I’m sure the date will be nice.” The sheriff says with a smile on his face.

The doorbell rings and Stiles shoots his head up. “BUT IM NOT READY!” 

“Stiles what you have on is fine. Let me go let Danny in and tell him to wait for you.”

Stiles ends up just wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He goes downstairs to find Danny wearing something similar. 

“You look nice.” Danny says while coming closer to kiss Stiles on the check.

Stiles blushes and yells bye to his dad.

“What movie are we going to see?” Stiles asks.

“You know what. Let’s just skip the movie and go to my place. I can cook you a nice dinner.”

“That sounds awesome.” Stiles blushes.

Danny ends up making delicious pasta with wine. It is so romantic especially since Danny put candles in between them on the table. 

“This is really lovely.” Stiles says.

“Well I’m glad you like it.” Danny says smiling and reaching his hand over to gently place it on Stiles.

“Would you like to go upstairs?” Stiles says batting his eyelashes.

“I’d love to.” Danny jumps out of his seat and wraps his arms around Stiles’ waste kissing him gently. They slowly ascend the stairs up to Danny’s bedroom. 

“You are so gorgeous, Stiles.”

Stiles starts laughing and thanks him. Danny kisses Stiles everywhere and starts to suck on Stiles’ neck. Something in Stiles makes him jerk Danny away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…I don’t know. Sorry continue.”  
Danny gives Stiles a confused look but goes back to kissing him. Stiles is not kissing him back. He’s too preoccupied thinking about the way Derek’s lips felt against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So sorry this has taken forever but I finally wrote something. I am sorry if it sucks but who do you think Stiles should end up with?


End file.
